My Very Strange Day Dream
by StahlyElite
Summary: I'm not really sure what to tell you. It involves Benjamin Burnley from the band Breaking Benjamin and a song of theirs called "Dance With The Devil". I actually had this day dream as I was going down the highway. So read and tell me what you think.


__

_I had a strange day dream while going down the interstate and listening to Breaking Benjamin's song "Dance With the Devil". It was really bizarre. It made me feel like I was having an out-of-body experience. For the record, some parts are hazy and I can't remember everything. I suppose I'll just get on with it. That's the best way to describe it anyways. [: Please enjoy._

* * *

My name is Elizabeth. I'm sixteen years old. And I hate it. I don't want to go into the real world. It's tough, and I'm not tough at all. Sure, I may look it on the outside, but on the inside I'm a train wreck. Ever since my parents split my freshman year, I've been nothing but miserable. Forcing myself to get out of bed in the morning is the hardest part. I go to bed late and wake up late. I miserably clean up after my father and little brother everyday, all day. My brother is in the military; he's currently stationed in Afghanistan. I look up to him in ways because he was smart enough to get out of here the first chance he got.

I've been washing everyone's laundry, cleaning everyone's messes, and tidying up the house since my mother left three years ago; which now seems to be expected of me, even though it isn't my responsibility. My lifestyle is nothing to be envious of. I'm miserable waking up and I'm miserable going to bed. My only happiness is watching the Dragon Ball Saga, and listening to soothing music. This is not my day dream. I'm simply trying to "put you in my shoes", per say. Some part may be confusing, but just go with it. You may get it or you may not. Here we go.

* * *

My mother and I just pulled out of my driveway and start heading for her house. She just picked me up to stay with her for a week and I'm feeling great. I get to leave the house for awhile. I try not to think of what condition the house will be in when I get back, as I pop in my Breaking Benjamin CD. I listen to one through five as the rain pelted against the windshield. As the sixth song begun, we see this man walking along the side of the road. He was very tall, looks like he's about six foot. He turned to look and quickly put his thumb out. We pull over and he comes to my window. I notice his dark hair and pale skin. He didn't look very old, maybe late twenties, early thirties. His lips were blue from the cold and he shivered as he spoke.

"Are you guys headed toward Harrisburg?" he asked.

"Yeah, we could give you a ride. You look frozen. Hop in," my mother said.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how grateful I am that you two stopped." he said slowly.

We started off again and turned the heat up for the poor guy. I looked back at him and he swiftly gazed at me. His eyes were absolutely stunning. I inhaled deeply as I took notice that he looked familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on who he was. I pushed back the thought and listened to the sixth song. It was near the middle of the song when I looked back at him.

"How the Hell did you end up walking along the side of the interstate?" I asked.

"It's a long story. My car broke down about an hour ago and I started walking to Harrisburg. Little did I know that this area was expecting rain." He said as he motioned to his jacket.

"Ahh .. I see. Well it's a good thing we stopped for you. Hah" I said nervously. I suddenly remember watching a movie where two unsuspecting woman pick up a man that was hitchhiking in the rain and he ended up killing them and tossing their bodies in a ditch. I whip back around in my seat. "Your not going to kill us, are you?" I asked honestly, as if I was a little kid.

He gave me this queer look and laughed. "Hah, of course not. Why would I do that to the only people that were kind enough to get me out of the rain and on my way?"

"Well, I don't know. I just remember watching a movie where this guy killed these girls and threw their bodies in a ditch ... I kinda didn't want that to happen." I smiled and giggled and continued on. "You look awfully familiar. Do I know you from somewhere? Or something?"

"Uhmm, no I don't think so." He said as he looked away. I could tell he was getting nervous. So I did the only thing that came to mind.

"My name's Elizabeth. What's yours?" I smiled sincerely and held eye contact with him.

"Uh, my name's Ben."

"Ben .. hmm. Yeah I don't know any Ben. Is it just Ben or Benjamin?"

"Well, Benjamin, but I prefer Ben. Takes less time to enunciate."

"I always thought Benjamin was a lovely name." My mother said without looking away from the windshield.

"Oh .. okay. Well it's nice to meet you Ben!" I stuck my hand out for him to shake and he gently shook my hand. His hands were so warm compared to mine.

"Your hands are freezing! Holy crap." He said as his hands wrapped around mine.

"Ahh, yeah. Just the way I like them! Hah." He released his grip on my hands as I shifted uncomfortably. I then turned around and turned up the volume as song number seven came on. "I fricken love this song! This ones my favorite. Have you ever heard of Breaking Benjamin?" I asked him.

"Uhm, yeah. I guess they're okay." He said as he turned his head down as to cover his face.

_**Hear I stand, helpless and left for dead.**_

"I think they're amazing! Dance With the Devil is the best! Every time I listen to this song, my heart is the only thing I can feel and my mind goes numb. I love them!" I said exuberantly. A little time went by as we listened to the lyrics.

**_Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right. _**

"You don't wear a seatbelt?" he asked.

"Nahh, I feel claustrophobic when I do that. That's like my only phobia."

"Oh," he said as he looked out the window. "Well what do you think of their lead singer?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, he's a doll. I've never met him before, but he seems like a pretty good guy. He's realistic, unlike alot of the "rockers" these days. He doesn't have a face full of piercings and he's not drenched in ink and he wear normal clothes. I can respect that. And, he's from around my area. I think that's pretty neat. I'd love to meet him some day." I said, sighing to myself. "But that's a dream that's never gonna come true." I then turned back around.

"Ehh, I wouldn't hold your breathe on that one just yet." He said quietly.

"Why's that?"A couple seconds go by and realization dawned on me. "Oh my gosh, you're -"

**_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._**

And that's when we crashed into an incoming car. Before I could blink and before my mom could comprehend the situation, Ben reached up through the middle and held us back against our seats with his arms. I saw everything in slow motion though. I saw every movement, every shard of glass flying through the air. It was so clear that I was in shell shock. I saw his face as he struggle to keep us, especially me, in my seat and not through the windshield.

**_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight._**

And, just like that, it was all over and the pain shot in me like a bullet through the chest. My mother was struggling with her seat belt to take it off. I couldn't see straight. Everything was tinted red. I reached up to my face and felt blood all over my face. It was in my eyes and mouth. I felt a breeze and someone whispered in my left ear._ "Goodbye." _I looked up and saw Ben's face fading into nothing. He wore a smile. I then fell unconcious.

The next day I woke up in a hospital room with wires and tubes hook in me. My chest and head hurts, but that's it. The doctor walked in with the usual clipboard and nurse at his side.

"Hello Elizabeth. Are you feeling alright? You're very lucky to be alive, kid. You weren't wearing your seatbelt, but you didn't fly through the windshield either. Which is strange because you were going atleast sixty five miles per hour. Someone must really like you up there."

"Yeah I bet." I looked down and remembered the last words I heard .. _goodbye._

The next day I was released. I changed into a fresh pair of clothes and look in the mirror before I pulled my shirt on. I gasped and dropped my shirt. I had a bruise across my chest in the shape of an arm. I began to cry with joy as I picked up and put on my shirt. He really was there.

_Amazing._


End file.
